User blog:Bombkidbomb/This May Be Advertising, But We Need Help - Toriko Fanfiction Wiki
shakes off wiki rust- Hey everyone, look who's here!!! -throws handful of confetti- Yeah, you probably don't give a crap about who I am or what I stand for, but my name is Bomb Kid. I am a creator (extremely inactive but still a member) who started from this wiki and have earned a reputation on other creative wikis. Don't wanna sound like every YouTube commenter in history when I say that. I haven't been very active here because of the mentioned fact, but I want to level with everyone here. I have made friends in my travels, and one of those friends who has been an awesome person to me ever since I started on such wikis made a wiki of his own of which I've had the pleasure of joining. I have enjoyed my time there and I won't forget my roots, which is here. But, something has happened to that wiki and both my friend and I can see it isn't doing so well through popularity problems. If you witnessed my rise in the ranks here, you'll know one of my most edited pages was my Toriko: Gourmet RPG page. If you haven't guessed, one of my favorite anime franchises is Toriko, and the wiki my friend made, WAAAAY after my idea was put into play, is the Toriko Fanfiction Wiki (not to be confused with the Toriko Fanon Wiki). Now comes some exposition: basically we cannot get any viewership because the Mother wiki to Toriko already had a Fanon sight and refused to be affiliated with us. We have friends from similar wikis to come, but many of them are too interested. Plain and simple, I'm asking for a chance for this place to be noticed and be adored by people. I'm asking for a helping hand from the people who I came to one day when I was bored and wanted to be something myself. If you love Toriko or the concept of it at least, feel free to drop by and give some appreciation. Drop a comment, browse through our "wares", come to the chat where there is usually someone on. You may love it, and if so, tell your friends to check it out. I don't want to sound like the annoying-ass telemarketers calling you at 3 in the morning, but we need your help to make our passion mean something. You can be a part of it, a big part if you put effort into it. Please, check the link provided above to get started, everyone on that wiki will appreciate it. I sincerely thank you for your time to read this and I thank you from the bottom of my heart if you care. Again, you may not know/care who I am, and I don't expect you to, but if you can relate to having a project you adore and having the feeling that it's going to waste and collecting dust, are we so different? Sincerely, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 04:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Category:Blog posts